


Shortcut (Venom X Male!reader)

by LittlestLeopard



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Rape, noncon, venom - Freeform, venom x male!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 13:12:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlestLeopard/pseuds/LittlestLeopard
Summary: You got off work late, and decided to take a shortcut to get home. But little did you know, you'd end up meeting a monster you never could have imagined.





	Shortcut (Venom X Male!reader)

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't find any good Venom X male!reader fics. only !female reader. So I decided to indulge in my own shitty noncon kinks with some nice X male! reader. Hope you enjoy. A bit over 1000 words, so it's a short story but it's nice.

It was a cold Autumn day. You were walking home from work and decided to cut through a small alleyway to make your trip quicker. You weren't worried about it, men typically don't have to worry about walking home at night. You knew this, and wished most women felt as safe as you did now. 

That was about to change though. You heard a crunch as you walked, stopping you in your tracks. A coyote perhaps? You sighed and closed your eyes, holding your breath as you heard something creeping towards you. 'Just stay still and it'll go away' You thought to yourself. But you were so very wrong. It soon went dead silent and you could only imagine the animal went on its way, until you opened your eyes. 

A large black mass stood before you. Razor sharp teeth and bright white eyes that glistened in the moonlight. You felt a scream hitch in the back of your throat but no sound came out. You turned and tried to run, but it easily grabbed you with unimaginable strength. You struggled, but it very quickly had you overpowered. 

"Hungry" it growled "Hungry for flesh..."  
It's long tongue slithered out of its mouth as it ran it over your neck. You instinctively shuddered as you felt the heat of its breath on the back of your neck. "W..what... what ARE you?!" you managed to say, feeling completely and utterly powerless against the beast. 

It uttered a single word. "Venom". 

You shook as the large beast coiled its tendrils around you, being sure it was going to eat you. But it soon stopped for a moment "Perhaps... we could try something else" it said aloud "It's been a while... perhaps Eddie will appreciate the release". As soon as it finished talking it gripped at your pants and pulled, ripping them off and tossing them aside like they were nothing. You suddenly felt your chest fill with terror. Was it going to eat you? Rape you? You had no idea. But whatever it was, it excited you in a sick way. 

The beast noticed the bulge in your boxers and gave a low growl, going to slip its tongue in through a pant leg as you felt it, warm and moist, again you. It wrapped itself around you and started to stroke. You felt it move back and forth, flicking its tongue at the tip. It didn't take long for this to arouse you more, it was like the best blowjob you had ever received. But this fact made it hard to last. You felt warmth building up in your stomach as before long, you felt an orgasm rip through you. You shuddered and panted heavily as the creature slid its tongue out from your boxers, cum dripping from it as it simple slid it back into its mouth and seemingly swallowing the mess you made without second thought. 

You knew it wasn't over though. You felt it lean closer to you. "my turn" it growled. It quickly pulled your boxers off, tossing them aside as well, before pinning you to the wall of the building. You considered screaming for help, but you had no clue what this monster was capable of, and you didn't want to be responsible for anybody's untimely demise. You felt its tongue once again, sliding down your body before it poked and prodded at your ass. "Is this the only hole that's available on male humans?" it asked, being silent for a moment "I see" it said, before it then went to pushing its tongue into you. 

You gasped, tending up at the feeling of something foreign inside of you. You squirmed at the feeling and tried to move away, but there was no helping it. You felt it soon retract its tongue, thanking god as you thought perhaps it had gotten bored. But how wrong you were. You felt something large and hard press against you. Looking down you swallowed a lump in your throat as you seen the monster had allowed its own member to be shown. It was probably 9-10 inches long, and thick as a bottle. You had no clue how this thing would fit into you. 

"P-please!! don't! that's way too big, you'll end up killing me!" you pleaded.  
"And?" The monster chuckled "You think I mind?"  
it soon started pushing its way into you. All you felt was pain. But by the time it was fully inside you, the feeling of its thick ridges grinding against your prostate overpowered it. You moaned, louder then you ever had before. 

"Do you like that, human?" it asked. It ground against you, thrusting deeply as due to its oily body mass, it could bend with your body. Because of this, you felt it go deeper then you could ever imagine anything going. A human's penis surely would have torn through you at this size, but this monster's simply turned with your intestines. You could feel it go deeper and deeper as it was able to extend its length to any means it wished. You had never felt so full before. You teared up at the simple fact of what was happening, but also from complete bliss. You panted heavily and felt that the beast had started moving, over and over it pumped into you, mercilessly pounding you against the wall. It didn't hurt anymore, but you felt a wetness which would surely be blood. While you had the luxury of it not ripping your intestines, the girth was another story, straining the muscles and tearing them. The more it thrusted, the more it hurt, and the better it felt.

Your eyes went glassy from pleasure and pain swirling in your abdomen as you panted heavily. You felt tears well up and stream down your face as you were pumped into. Venom soon licked your neck, biting down and lapping up the blood as it hit its own orgasm. it gave a loud growl as you felt your insides fill with cum. You came as well, the feeling of being filled to the brim overwhelming. It took a moment, panting against you as it soon pulled out. You felt the warm seed spill out of you as you shook violently. It soon dropped you as you felt the pain of falling, unable to catch yourself. The wet cement was cold against your bottom as you noticed it was slowly creeping away.

"Aren't... you going to... eat me?" You asked. 

The monster gave a toothy grin. "Already did" 

And with that, it slithered away. Leaving you wondering if you'll ever be the same.


End file.
